


Sleeping Beauty

by Annariel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble: A Doctor Who version of Sleeping Beauty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calliopes_pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/gifts).



"The thing you have to ask yourself," the Doctor said as he viewed the wall of thorns, which reached out to snag and snare him every time he got close. "Is who was desperate enough to keep people out that they genetically engineered a thing like this?"

No one answered. There had been no one to answer for some time.

The big wall of thorns clearly meant `Go Away!'. However the Doctor hadn't reached the age he had by paying attention to such things. After all, there might be something interesting in there, and getting through the thorns would definitely be a challenge.

He paused for thought when he found the girl in suspended animation. He examined the tiny prick on her finger.

"Genetic sampling, that means the suppression field is spefically keyed to her biology. I wonder why someone felt the need to do that?"

The problem was, there was really only one way to find out.

Once the suppression field was down, she sat up. Her eyes blazed with light and she raised her hands before her in delight.

"Free! Free! No one can stop me now!" she cried with maniacal glee.

The Doctor was not entirely surprised.


End file.
